


Kiss and don't tell

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, blindfold, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Short piece - light smut, heavy kissing.Johnny is talked into manning a kissing booth and Daniel takes advantage.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265





	Kiss and don't tell

‘Come on, Johnny, you promised!

‘Why me? I hate stuff like this. It’s stupid’ He crossed his arms, scowling.

‘We want to make as much money as possible and who else can help but the most handsome guy in school’ She said, smiling at him.

His face softened. ‘You think I’m the most handsome guy in school?’, he said, teasing. He could never resist the cheerleaders.

‘Oh of course you are. You know it so don’t try and act flattered. Come on. Please. The squad needs a new kit for next season, and we are so far off our target. We want to make this day as successful as possible’

He relented, ‘what do I need to do?’

She jumped, thrilled. ‘Oh, thank you, Johnny. All you need to do is sit in that tent, blind fold on, and girls pay one dollar to kiss you’

‘I need to wear a blindfold?’

‘Yeah, it’s all part of the fun’

‘Fine. But only for a while, and only if you go first’ He smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek. ‘Thank you’ She turned to walk away.

‘Hey’ She turned ‘What if someone horrid tries to kiss me, like a little old woman, or someone with rabies or something?’

‘Well you won’t see them so what does it matter’ She laughed and walked away.

Jesus, why did I agree to do this? he thought. 

************************

‘Hey gorgeous, pucker up’

‘Oh, fuck off’

The rest of the Cobra Kais were standing outside the tent, waiting for him. They all laughed. 

‘Why are you doing this?’ Tommy asked.

‘You’re just jealous that I get to spend the day kissing girls and getting in the good books of the cheerleaders’

‘No way. You’re crazy for saying yes’

‘Just go away and let me get on with it. And if any of you try to kiss me, I swear I’ll kick your ass’

Dutch laughed, putting Johnny into a headlock. ‘I don’t have to pay. I get freebies’ he said, giving Johnny a wet kiss on the cheek. Johnny pushed him away, rubbing his cheek. 

The boys laughed and left him alone. Johnny sighed, walking into the tent. 

***************************

Johnny was surprised by the amount of people who had come in. He imagined a line of people outside. After an hour it started to quiet down, and he took a break. 

This was literally the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. The cheerleaders had better fucking thank him for this, he thought. He wanted more than a kiss. Or at least a kiss somewhere other than on his lips, he thought, smiling to himself.

He sat back on the stall and put his blindfold back on. Someone came in. There was silence and no one moved. He was sure he had heard someone.

‘Hello, is someone there?’

Nothing

‘Stop fucking about. You want this kiss or not?’ He asked, getting annoyed.

There was movement and someone stepped towards him. ‘Come on then, if you are gonna kiss me, get it over with’

He felt a hand on his thigh, and another. He could feel body heat. Someone was standing in front of him. They moved his legs open, stepping into the space between them. Hands moved up his thighs.

‘Hey’ he murmured. ‘What are you doing? You can’t…...’

‘Shh. Stop talking’ he heard someone say quietly. The person bent forward and kissed the spot at the base of his neck and top of his chest, where his t-shirt met bare skin. The kiss moved up to Johnny’s neck. He started to move his hands up to touch.

‘No’ the voice said. ‘This is my kiss, put your hands down’

He moved his hands away, sighing as the person kissed his neck. The kiss moved to just below his ear. Teeth bit gently into his ear lobe. Johnny moaned. A hand came up into his hair, started to run fingers through, sending shivers up and down Johnny’s spine.

The person moved in front of him, hands moving onto the insides of his thighs. John’s breathing was heavy. The person leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Soft at first, connecting gently with Johnny’s lips. The kiss got harder, Johnny melting into it as he felt a soft tongue enter his mouth. He felt teeth on his lips, scratching him. The hands moved further up his thighs, fingers now lightly grazing between his legs.

Hands pulled on his hair, tipping his head back making him shudder, kissing him harder, tongue further into his mouth. Johnny kissed back, moving his tongue against it.

Suddenly the person pulled away, leaving Johnny hanging in mid-air. His breath was fast and heavy. He was hard, straining inside his jeans.

‘Who are you?’ he asked. ‘

There was no answer. The person started to leave. ‘Come back’

‘I would but I only had one dollar’. He knew that voice.

Johnny ripped off his blindfold in time to see a short, dark haired head leave the tent.


End file.
